Sexual Healing - The Parent's Weigh In
by Cpt. Kallan Beyda
Summary: Max and Liz have been caught in the eraser room. Mrs Parker and Mrs Evans meet for the first time in the Principle office. A few days later their kids stay out the entire night. The Parkers and Evans must make some decisions about the direction of the attraction between their kids.


"Mrs Parker," Cheryl Coombs, the school sectary called. Two women sat in the administration office, tensely waiting after receiving a phone call half an hour ago. "Mrs Evans. Would you please follow me?" Watching the ladies stand, they stepped up to her desk. "I'll take you to Mr Garett's office. The Principal will be with you in a few minutes."

"Do you know what this is about?" Nancy asked the sectary with a frown. "I've never been called into school before."

"I'm afraid not, Mrs Parker," Cheryl tried to hide her humour. _But I can guess_, she thought, _after ten years in this establishment, not much escapes my notice._

"Parker," Dianne rolled the name around in her mind. The moment the door closed and they had some privacy, she asked, "Are you Liz Parker's mother?"

"Yes," Nancy looked at the other woman. She'd seen her before, in the café but couldn't recall her name. "I don't believe we've met. Please call me Nancy."

Taking the out stretched hand Mrs Evans introduced herself. "Dianne Evans. I met Liz a few months ago, when she came to the house. I believe my son took your daughter out on a date."

"Oh," Nancy looked a little surprised.

"My son," Dianne offered, a little confused at the blank stare from Liz's mother, "Max, is fairly closed with his relationships."

"Relationships?" Nancy couldn't help it. "I'm sorry, Dianne, are you suggesting my daughter and your son are in a relationship?"

"You didn't know?" This time Dianne looked surprised. "When I questioned Max, it wasn't so much what he said, but his reaction to being asked about Liz. He said they were just friends."

"Oh, Lord," Nancy fell into a chair, recalling the changes in her daughters behaviour since the shooting last year. "I remember using that one on my mother at the same age."

"I gather Liz didn't tell you they've been seeing each other?" Dianne questioned.

"I knew she'd made some new friends," Nancy stated, "but I've never noticed any particular attachment since she stopped dating Kyle." A memory of a boy coming to the hospital strayed into Nancy's mind. "I wonder if this has anything to do with being called in here today."

"Mrs Parker, Mrs Evans," Mr Garrett held out his hand, interrupting the conversation. "Thank you both very much for coming at such short notice."

"Can you tell us what this is about, Mr Garrett," Dianne asked, now intrigued.

"May I ask, do you know each other?" the Principal requested. He wanted to establish if they recognized the activities their children were involved in. By the look that past between the women, they knew the issue concerned Max and Liz but not how.

"Not until this afternoon," Dianne spoke up.

"It appears," Nancy added, "that our children do. Is there a problem we should know about?"

"Actually," the Principal suggested the women make themselves comfortable. Scratching the back of his neck in agitation, he glanced over the parents. "This is not so much about what Max and Liz did, but the disturbance they caused because of it."

"I don't think I understand," Dianne expressed her confusion. Glancing at Nancy, she appeared just as perplexed. Neither child gave their parents much trouble.

"We have an eraser room," Paul Garrett began, hoping the women before him would guess at his insinuation. It appeared they didn't have a clue. Indeed, he'd been astounded at the behaviour of the two straight A students. It seemed to come out of nowhere.

"What exactly is an eraser room?" Nancy asked.

"It's a small room we use to clean the erasers so that chalk dust doesn't fly all over the school," Paul Garrett explained. "It's kind of obsolete now we have white boards in most of the classrooms."

"Wait," Dianne held up her hand and glanced toward Nancy Parker. "I'm a little lost. You mean Liz and Max were cleaning erasers when they created this disturbance?"

"Exactly what kind of disturbance are we talking about," Nancy continued to appear baffled.

Sighing heavily, Mr Garrett cut to the chase. Obviously Dianne Evans and Nancy Parker needed it spelt out for them. Still Paul didn't relish the telling them about their kids recent activities.

"No," he observed how that went down. Not stupid, the women finally caught his drift. "Because the eraser room isn't used very much, some of our students use it for intimate activities. I'm afraid Max and Liz were what we used to call "making out". We're talking sexual activity here, not erasers." Pausing for affect, the Principle stood. "Why don't we go talk to them?"

Opening the door directly into the hallway, they noticed the pair. Max and Liz sat together, close enough for Nancy and Dianne to see the attraction between them. They moved almost as one, Max seeming to loom over Liz in a protective stance.

"I'll leave you to talk to your children, Mrs Parker, Mrs Evans," Mr Garrett went to step away. "If you need to speak with me again, please don't hesitate."

"This," Liz swallowed, "is completely wrong."

"What," her mother demanded with a hand on her hip, "did we get wrong, Liz?"

"Well, it," pausing she flicked her gaze to Max before continuing, "it's just wrong that we're here. I mean, any of us."

"Well, then," Mr Garrett used his best belittling stare, shocked by the girls reaction to getting caught, "perhaps you and Mr. Evans should have been less noisy."

"You know, I think I've heard enough," an expression of disappointment crossed Nancy's face.

"I think you should both know," the Principal reported, "they also cut two academic classes. Now, Liz and Max are honour students. I think we'd all like to keep it that way."

"I'm sure there's an explanation for it," Dianne glared at her son with a meaningful expression which said this wasn't over by a long shot. "I'm certain that Max wouldn't miss any of his classes unless there was a good reason. Max?"

At a loss for words, Max's shoulders slumped. Looking to his feet, he followed his mother down the corridor. Before they disappeared around the corner, he glanced at Liz. Her mother led her in the opposite direction.

An hour later, Dianne looked up the number for Mr and Mrs Parker. Max told her they owned the Crashdown Café. It explained the amount of time he'd been spending there recently and the link with Liz.

"Hi, I'm looking for Nancy Parker," Dianne offered when the answering machine finished its message. "This is Dianne Evan's, Max's mother. I wondered if you could give me a call back. I'd like to talk about what's going on between our kids."

"Dianne," Nancy picked up. After the interview with the school Principle, she'd come home to consider Liz's behaviour. It seemed so out of character but then again, her daughter was almost seventeen. She'd grown up without Nancy realising it.

"Hello," Dianne suddenly felt nervous.

"I'm glad you called," Nancy sounded relieved. "I can't get anything out of Liz about what happened."

"Seems both our kids are keeping this to themselves," Dianne agreed. "I guess the question is how are we going to play this?"

"I'm going to have a talk with Liz tonight," Nancy sounded slightly annoyed. "I have to be honest, Dianne. I'm not concerned about my daughter showing interest in the opposite sex. That's part of normal development. I'm worried about the secrecy."

"I'm more alarmed that it's gotten to this stage without either of us noticing," Dianne responded.

"Yes," Nancy agreed. "It's obvious they believe themselves in love. I just don't want them to go too far too fast."

"Perhaps we should all meet," Dianne suggested, "get to know each other."

"How does Friday night sound? We close the diner at nine," Nancy offered.

"We'll see you then," Dianne smiled.

"They're basically good kids. Right?" Jeff Parker told the three others seated around the café. Trying to convince himself of the fact, this turned out to be the first night Liz didn't come home or call to tell them she'd stayed at Maria's for the evening. After being caught making out in the eraser room three days ago, it lead the four parents to a forgone conclusion. "They're just using bad judgment,"

"Bad judgment," Phillip Evans shook his head. They'd met last night, the Evan's and Parker's. It'd been a pleasant enough discussion. Then this morning, finding both Liz and Max gone for the night and none of their friends able to account for their where about confirmed their suspicions. "Big time."

"Maybe they shouldn't see each other for a little while," Nancy offered.

"That's not practical," Dianne stated, as worried as the Parkers about where this relationship was headed. "They have several classes together at school. Even if we request to have Max and Liz sit as far apart as possible, they can still communicate during lunch."

"Grounding has never worked with Max," Phillip sighed, hating to admit it. "We could take away the Jeep which will curtail his mobility."

"But not solve the issue," Jeff interjected. "Look, none of you are going to like what I have to say. We can't separate them or refuse to let Max and Liz see each other. Remember when you were that age, if your parents forbid you, what would you have done?"

"Good point," Phillip couldn't stop the slight smile. "We have the son. If this were Isabel instead, I don't think I'd be as logical as you, Jeff."

"The truth is, kids are going to get involved, make out, have sex," he looked at his feet not really wanting to think about his daughter is such terms. "We have an obligation to provide them with guidance and safety."

"You're saying we shouldn't try to stop them," Nancy looked horrified.

"I'm saying," Jeff continued softly, "they're going to find a way no matter what obstacles we put in their way. Surely it would be better to admit the fact and offer a better alternative than the eraser room at school or God only knows where in the back of a jeep somewhere anyone could come on them in a vulnerable moment."

"I hate to say it, Jeff," Dianne shook her head as though unable to believe what she'd say, "but I have to agree with you. While I don't want to think my seventeen year old son is sleeping with you daughter, I think we have to face reality. Most kids of Liz and Max's age are sexually active and they've been gone all night. What we know is they're trying to find time to be alone together and choosing situation that are getting them into trouble."

"So you want me to say it's OK for your son to stay the night," Nancy found her voice rising.

"No, I'm saying we need to place some limits," Jeff went to his wife and stood at her side. "I'm asking if you want them to disappear for the night and not come home when they could be doing the same thing, safe and warm in our house."

"But that would be condoning their behaviour," Nancy cried.

"Behaviour they're going to participate in with or without our permission," Jeff sounded defeated.

"What are you suggesting, Jeff," Phillip's legal mind understood.

"Nancy, you need to take Liz to Dr Rawlings and get her on the contraceptive pill. We don't want any accidents ruining all our lives, not until their ready," Jeff looked to the others in the room.

"I'll have a talk to Max about always using protection," Phillip sighed, "and treating a woman with care and respect."

"I don't think they should be allowed to be together on school nights," Dianne offered. "The weekends, well," she looked to Nancy. "I don't feel right about them spending the night together either but, I don't want a call from the Sheriff saying they've been hurt trying to find somewhere to be alone."

"I'm torn," Nancy lent into her husband. "The last time I looked I had a little girl. Now we're talking about a woman becoming intimate with her boyfriend. What if they're not sleeping together? I'd feel like we're giving the green light."

"Then we wait until they get here," Phillip stated, "and listen to what they have to say."

"We need to give them a chance to explain themselves?" Jeff offered, pointing to the door. Beyond he could see the pair, hand in hand approaching the Crashdown.

"What other kind of explanation can there possibly be?" Dianne had convinced herself. "Max," she rushed to her son the moment he entered, "where have you been. We've all been so worried."

"Don't you ever do that to me again, young lady," Jeff chastised his daughter while entering a group hug with is family. "Your mom and I have been up half the night worrying about you."

"Dad, Mom, I'm sorry," Liz said, gently pulling away. From the corner of her eye she noticed Max going the same. They came back together, united and holding each other's hand.

"Me too," Max muttered. "We should have called and let you know."

"Look son," Jeff, the unofficial spokesman stood before the young couple. "You're back safe and sound and that's all that really matters. However I want you to promise nothing like this will ever happen again."

"Sir," Max stumbled, turning his attention to Liz.

"Did you sleep together?" Nancy couldn't stop the question. "Is that what you've been doing all night?"

"Mrs Parker," Max started, embarrassed by the questions.

"Mom," shocked, Liz turned on her mother, "that's private."

"No sweetheart," Jeff stated in a hard voice, "I think the situation has gone beyond you and you boyfriend hiding behind privacy. Mr and Mrs Evan's, your Mom and I met last night to discuss your relationship and what's occurred over the last week."

"We did sleep together, Mrs Parker," Max finally found his voice, "but not in the way you're insinuating. We drove out into the desert to look at the stars for a school project. Actually you can ask Mr Seligman, our astronomy teacher."

"So there is nothing physical going on between you two?" Dianne asked.

"Mom, Liz and I are dating," Max confessed. "You taught me to be a gentleman and that's what I've been, so far."

The four parents seemed to deflate. It seemed their worst fears had been relieved. Observing each other they didn't quite know how to proceed. Rules had to be laid down so they might remain safe.

"Why did you stay out all night, Son," Phillip finally asked, slightly perplexed. He had an idea of the answer by Max's inability to meet his eye.

"We'd planned," he moved his weight from foot to foot.

"Max," Liz reprimanded.

"I'm not going to lie to my parents, Liz," Max sounded sorrowful.

"Right," Phillip took control of the situation. "Here are our rules. You can date on nights you don't work. Liz is to be home by ten on week nights, one on the weekend. You'll be home half an hour later. Both of you are to continue your schooling at your current GPA. When you get to the stage where things get intimate, we don't want you parking somewhere and getting caught. We want you to be honest with us so we can talk about sleepovers."

Shocked, the pair looked at each other. "Dad, I think, that is…"

"We didn't lie," Liz stated eyes wide and waiting for her father's reaction. "You only asked us about last night."

"You have slept together," Nancy guessed feeling vindicated and able to openly demonstrate her fury. "The other night when you came in the window, I knew it. That's it, I'm taking you to see Dr Rawling's in the morning. You are not going to ruin your future. If I have to have you sleeping in your room with your boyfriend, I'll take that over a teenaged pregnancy."

"Liz," Max pulled her into his arms, "I think I should go home with my Mom and Dad.'

Nodding and swallowing hard, Liz wrapped her hands around his neck. "I need to talk to my parents."

"I'll see you later," he stated.

"Wait, Max," Liz pulled away. Facing four seriously displeased set of eyes, she asked, "are you really willing to let me stay overnight, Mr and Mrs Evans?"

"I want you to be safe," Dianne stated, her tone slightly frosty, "that doesn't mean I'm happy about this event."

"It's not a school night. I hope you won't mind if Max brings me home after my shift tonight?" Liz lent back into her boyfriend's warmth, awaiting Mrs Evan's response to her challenge.

"That's what we agreed," Dianne returned.

"Thank you Mrs Evans," Liz bent her head backwards for Max to deliver a goodbye kiss.

The parents watched, understanding they'd thrown down the gauntlet. Now they had to live up to their decisions. It wouldn't be easy and some of the rules would have to be revamped as Max and Liz's relationship grew.

Little did they know, two years later, they'd be sitting in this dinner discussing weddings before Max and Liz went off to college as Mr and Mrs Evans. With graduation fast approaching, the pair had both won scholarships to colleges in Boston. They wanted to be together in every way as they started a new phase in their lives.

Ten years, the Parker's and Evan's would find themselves laughing at the how easy it had all been. Nancy Parker, while holding the newest addition to the Evans clan, noticed the love shining out of her daughter's eyes. Together all these years and Max and Liz still acted like teenagers in love.


End file.
